Premonitions
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Kronos is back, there's a horrible prophecy placed on Thalia and Luke's twin daughters. Will the girls fulfill the prophecy or will the world crumble like Kronos had initially planned? Read and Review and I will take suggestions if you have any :D RawR
1. Prolouge

Thalia and Luke looked at their beautiful twin daughters; Amelia dressed in pastel blue and Claire in pastel purple. The gods and goddesses were there to greet the children.

"Oh they're so adorbs aren't they Ares?" Aphrodite cooed.

"Sure." The god of war snorted.

"Well we should probably get this started we are quite busy." Athena interjected.

"Well then I guess I will start," Zeus smiled,

"I bless the girls with my blessing and the gift of leadership."

Hermes then stepped forward, "I also give my granddaughters my blessing and the gift of sneakiness."

Thalia looked up at Luke who just shrugged. Apollo stepped forward, "They will receive two gifts one for each. Claire will receive the gift of prophecy, and Amelia the gift of music." Luke paled a bit when Apollo bestowed the gift of prophecy upon his daughter.

Artemis stepped forward, "I give them the gift of the way of the wild animals so no harm will come to them in any form of danger involving the wild animals."

Athena stepped forward, "They will receive the gifts of knowledge and logic."

"Ooh me next!" Aphrodite smiled and bounded forward, "I gift them with beauty and a sense of style." Thalia closed her eyes and sighed.

Ares stepped forward next, "I give them the gift that they will always be able to fight their own battles."

Poseidon stepped forward, "I gift them a sense of safety and security in the water, a place where they can go to think."

Demeter stepped up next, "I grant them the gift to grow spectacular gardens." Thalia and Luke looked at on another with puzzled expressions but returned their eyes to their sleeping daughters in their bassinets.

Hera stepped forward, "I give them the gift of an easy married life when the time comes."

Hades then stepped forward, "I give them the gift of no fear, something they'll need in their lives."

Hephaestus stepped forward next, "I grant them the gift to create."

And finally Dionysus stepped up, "I give them the gift to party and have a good time because everyone needs that once in a while."

Soon enough the girls were being passed around the room in the arms of the gods. As the girls were handed back to Thalia and Luke they both started to fuss and cry. Thalia held Amelia and Luke held Claire trying their hardest to calm the wailing infants. The room was filled with gold smoke that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. There in the middle of the room stood Kronos in his full Titanly glory, "How come I wasn't invited to this wonderful party. This hurts me Luke."

"This is impossible you were sent back to Tartarus!" Zeus roared in outrage.

"Well there was a little help from someone, but I'm not going to get into the details dear son. Now let me see the bouncing bundles of joy." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

Without any effort whatsoever he plucked both children out of their parents' arms. He smiled wickedly and looked at the infants, "Aren't they beautiful? Do you remember me Luke?"

"Give me back my daughters." Luke demanded in an even tone of voice.

"Daddy's getting all protective so I better make this quick no huh girls?" Kronos asked the girls began to cry. The gods in the room were beginning to pull their weapons out of defense. They didn't want to strike yet in fear of what Kronos might do to the infant daughters of Thalia and Luke.

"What shall I gift you with?" Kronos asked, "Ahh that's right I will gift you with the gifts that I know will fit you both. I gift Claire with the gift of weak willpower, and Amelia with the gift of overrun curiosity."

Kronos then set the girls back into their parents' arms and left in another cloud of golden smoke. Zeus and Hermes were outraged and ordered the other gods to scour the world for any signs of the Titan Lord. Thalia was weeping in Luke's arms and he was trying to assure her that this was all going to be ok. The girls were sleeping again and the gods were out doing as they were told.

"Don't worry Thalia we'll find him and we won't allow him to harm the girls." Zeus assured his distraught daughter. That's when Thalia and Luke decided that it was too dangerous to keep the girls together. They made the decision to spilt up until they know it was safe.


	2. Meet Us

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this. RawR read an review, tell me what you think. Throw in some ideas for me if you have any :D**

**Amelia**

* * *

The summer like usual was grey and dreary, like every day was. There was no form of cheer anywhere in this stupid little town. I waked along the street; I had just escaped from my overly protective aunt and uncle Juniper and Grover Underwood. I never got to know my parents. They gave me up because they were young and not at all ready to start a family. My aunt and uncle are nice don't get me wrong but there was something that I found unsettling.

They hated anything that involved me going farther than a ten mile radius from home, they didn't like me going anywhere alone, and they always had an eye on me. The rare times when we do go out on vacation or something they were always nervously watching over their shoulders. They were also totally paranoid, not like someone is watching me paranoid, but everything was a conspiracy paranoid.

I was barely down the dirt road leading away from the house when Juniper ran out and stopped me, "Mia where are you going?"

"Um I was going to go for a walk." I lied.

She looked at me and frowned slightly, "Well I need to walk to the farmer's market anyway so why don't we just go there together?"

I sighed inwardly and smiled slight outwardly, "Sure, I'll help you carry the stuff back you don't need to carry that yourself."

"Thank you, I think it's a lovely day to take a walk." She smiled.

Juniper was young; she and Grover had apparently known my parents. They had instantly decided that they would take me in when my parents asked them to.

I try not to dwell on the fact that my parents couldn't keep me and continued to live my life. Juniper kept me home from public schooling and taught me at home. She told me that I was safer at home with her and that I didn't need some of the things they taught in schools. She taught me various things. Things that I'm pretty sure they didn't teach in regular schools. I went through various courses in mythology (especially Ancient Greek), Ancient Greek language, mathematics (I was a pro at Pythagorean Theorem), Greek literature, and such. Grover had taught me some self-defense moves involving a sword, and he taught me about nature.

Juniper and I walked to the farmer's market in town and she held her basket. She looked like any stereotypical organic food freak. She was short and petite, her skin was pale, and her hair was dark brown and wispy. It wasn't thin, but wispy. She had the elfish features someone would associate with some form of fairy from a fairytale.

"Amelia you're a very understanding girl, you get that from your mother." She smiled as I was bent over the selection of fresh peppers.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Really?"

"If only you could meet your parents…" she trailed off and pulled a worn green handkerchief from the pocket of her green raincoat.

"What were they like?" I asked. I know I had asked her many times before but I just loved hearing about them. The only thing I had of them was a locket. A sliver locket they had given me before they gave me up.

"They were good people. There was a lot of love between them. They didn't want to give you up, but it was for the best." Juniper replied.

There were tears in her brown eyes; I swore for a moment that they were green. I shook off the thought and went back to looking at the peppers. Juniper sniffled behind me somewhere and paid the man behind the register for the peppers.

Little did I know that my whole world was about to turn upside down. Everything was about to come crashing down and secrets will come to light. Things were changing and things weren't going to be pretty. I could tell by the feeling that I had in my stomach. It was one of those feelings that twisted your stomach into some freaky yoga pose and only subsided never disappeared.

**Claire**

* * *

I watched the sun as it disappeared behind the trees that lined my backyard. I had snuck out when I should have been getting ready for bed according to my foster mother Rachel. She was pretty cool but sometimes she'd go into these weird blackouts say some funny things and come around not knowing that she said anything.

"Claire I know you're out here." She called from the porch.

I sighed and turned to go back into the house.

Rachel was standing on the porch with a towel covered in paint slung over her shoulder. She was in her usual, a t-shirt covered in paint, jeans that looked just about the same, her curly red hair pulled into a bun on top of her head with two paintbrushes sticking out of it, and no shoes.

"Claire, you know what I've told you about sneaking off a night." She chided.

"I know, I'm sorry Rachel." I smiled.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." She smiled.

Rachel had been close friends with my parents before they had given me up and she said she didn't even think twice about taking me in. She was single and she told me that she enjoyed my company.

I followed her up the stairs to her studio, the floor was covered in paint, the room smelt of wet clay, and it was just one of the most amazing places in the house.

"Ok what did you need to show me?" I asked her.

She walked over to the corner of the studio where an easel sat under a sheet. She threw the sheet off and there was a painting of me when I was an infant. I was in the arms of someone; by the freckles on them I think they were hers.

"Wow Rachel, how long have you been working on this?" I asked her I was in awe.

"I've been working on it for about a month now." She said.

I hugged her, "That's amazing."

"Well I wanted to do something for your sixteenth birthday, but I thought I would get it to you a little early." She smiled.

"Rach you're awesome." I grinned.

"Come on, it's awfully cold. How does hot chocolate sound?" she asked as we walked down to the kitchen.

While we were sipping on our hot chocolate Rachel looked over at me, "You look so much like your father."

I know what they looked like because I had a locket. A gold locket that I had gotten before they gave me up.

"What were my parents like?" I asked her.

"They were nice. Thought I did throw a hairbrush at your father the first time I met him." She smiled, "I met your mom a year before that when I gave her a ride from the Hoover Dam."

"You threw a hairbrush at my dad?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't even remember why." She smiled.

"Were they good people?" I asked her.

"Your father went through a bit of a rough patch and did some things he wasn't proud of and your mom stayed mad at him for a long time afterward. But to be honest they were very good people." Rachel said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"When they gave me up were they sad?" I asked.

Rachel nodded, "Your mother was in tears, your father was crying as well. It was hard for them to give you up."

"Rachel, did they say anything to you about a sister?" I asked.

Rachel looked at me funny, "Why?"

"I keep having these dreams about myself and another girl. We're standing at the edge of some kind of abyss. Then there's this voice saying something about two sisters." I said.

"Claire honey they're just dreams." She said tightly.

Little did I know that everything was changing. Everything in my world was about to come crumbling down around me. Secrets will come into the light and there are things that will shatter. The safe world I was living in with Rachel was about to become one of the most dangerous places for me at the moment.


	3. The Truth

**Claire**

Rachel and I were sitting in the living room listening to the storm that was raging on outside. The lightning was bright enough that it illuminated the whole house. We had the fireplace going and old quilts were wrapped around us.

Then there was a knock at the door, it was a timid knock. Rachel looked at me and then at the door, "Stay right here, I'll go get it."

I watched as she walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Finally after a few moments a woman emerged into the house. Her black hair was soaked and plastered to her face. She studied me with bright electric blue eyes.

"You look so much like your father." She smiled at me I had no clue who she was but I think I had a hunch.

I stood up and walked over to her, "Mom?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "Hello Claire."

Rachel was in the kitchen and returned with a mug for my mom, "Claire this is your mother."

She handed the mug to my mom who took it gratefully, "I know you probably have some resentment towards me and your father at the moment but we did this for the best."

I looked at her and studied her. She looked younger than she was but somehow tired like there was something that wouldn't allow her any sleep. Her raven black hair for the most part was pulled into a braid, Katniss Everdeen style, but the pieces that had escaped her stuck to her face in spiky black tendrils. Her skin was a pale golden tone and she was thin. It was her eyes though that caught my attention. They were an amazing electric blue color that shined with brilliance.

She wore jeans and a simple black shirt. On her feet were Converse high-tops. She wore a silver bracelet on her left wrist and I could vaguely see a mace canister attached to a belt loop on her jeans, around her neck was a beaded necklace. On the underside of her right wrist was a tattoo of a name in the shape of a winged shoe, the name I noticed read Luke.

"So Thalia why are you here?" Rachel asked.

My mom smiled, "She needed to know the truth."

I looked at my mom and Rachel who were sharing a silent conversation, "Truth about what?"

My mom looked at me, "Claire your father and I not only gave you up but we also gave up your twin. Right now the world is in trouble. Your destiny involves saving the world. You'll need to go to a special camp where you will learn to defend yourself from whatever comes your way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up!" she looked at me, "I have a sister?!"

"You have a twin sister." Rachel confirmed.

"So you want me to go to this camp and save the world because you said so after you turn up here after like sixteen years?" I asked her.

My mom looked at me with sad blue eyes, "You can't stop it. Trust me if I could have found a way to have stopped it I would have a long time ago."

"So what exactly am I saving the world from?" I asked her.

"Your great grandfather." She said gravely.

"My great grandfather who has to be like ancient by now?" I asked.

"Claire do you remember all of the myths I taught you through school?" Rachel asked.

I nodded and she continued, "Well they're real. Your great grandfather happens to be Kronos the Titan Lord. I gave a prophecy a few months after her rose once again from Tartarus right after your birth. I am the Oracle of Delphi." Rachel said. I saw my mom flash Rachel a thankful smile.

"That would explain the weird blackouts and whatnots." I muttered.

"That would also explain your dreams." My mother said.

I looked at her, "How did you know about my dreams?"

"When you were a baby Apollo gifted you with the ability of prophecy." My mother explained.

"So where exactly is this camp?" I asked her.

"It's in Long Island, New York." She said.

There was a clap of thunder and it shook the whole house. My mom stood up and Rachel did too, "We need to hurry though we don't have much time."

After hastily packing a suitcase we were on the road to New York which was at least another two and a half hours. I was seated in the back of my mom's baby blue convertible vintage Mustang. She was going incredibly fast even for country roads. I got the weirdest feeling that we were being pursued by something. I also got the feeling that I didn't want to know whether we were or not and by what.

"Claire I'm so sorry that I've missed out on your life. Rachel tells me things though." My mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded and looked out her mirrors, "I was hoping that we could have a clean slate, your father can't wait to finally see you."

I wasn't quite sure what to think about my mom yet but she seemed genuinely sorry for having to do what she and my dad had to.

**Amelia**

Juniper pulled the batch of organic blueberry muffins out of the oven and smiled at me. Grover walked down and tried to grab one but Juniper swatted his hand away, "Not until they're cool dear."

He mumbled something and sat at the breakfast bar across form me, "Hi Mia."

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. Grover believed that everyone in the house should at least drink two cups of coffee per day. I know it sounds a little weird but hey I wasn't complaining.

Then there was a knock at the door. Grover went to go answer it leaving Juniper and I puzzled. It was pretty late at night especially for visitors. Grover returned moments later with a man. His blonde hair plaster to his face and forehead soaked with rain. He studied me with his polar blue eyes.

"You look so much like your mother." He smiled at me.

I didn't know who he was but I had an idea, "Dad?"

He smiled at me and nodded, "Hello Amelia."

I could hear Juniper grabbing plates for the muffins and Grover gestured for my dad to take a seat. He sat next to Grover, across from me.

"Amelia I know you probably have some resentment for me and you mother, but we did what we did because we didn't want you to get hurt."

I studied my dad for a moment. He was tall and muscular. His skin was tan. He kept his sandy blonde hair kept in a long crop. It was plastered to his forehead and nape of his neck from the rain. There was a jagged white scar running along the right side of his face. His eyes were a soft polar blue and they seemed understanding.

He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a simple grey shirt. On his wrist was a watch and from what I could see through the light shirt on his shoulder was a tattoo of a name in the shape of a lightning bolt, the name read Thalia.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Juniper asked as she handed out blueberry muffins that were garnished with pats of butter.

"We've decided that it's time." My father said stone faced.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Amelia…"

"It's Mia." I said.

"Mia your mother and I gave you and your twin sister up for your protection. You have a twin that's where you mother is at the moment. We had to give you up because we didn't want you to get hurt. You and your sister were separated from us for your safety."

"Safety from what?" I asked sharply.

"A few days after you were born something horrible happened." My father explained.

I glared at him, "Does this have anything to do with the Greek myths?"

My father looked at me a little alarmed, "How did you know about that?"

"Well I kind of put a few things together." I said.

"Yes, when I was younger I did something I shouldn't have and now my past has come back to haunt me. There was a prophecy about you and your sister. There's a force that's starting to stir again the same thing that caused your mother and to do what we did."

"So you expect me to listen to you after you've been gone for sixteen years to take care of something that you couldn't handle from your past?" I asked him harshly.

He looked at me with sad eyes, "I know that you're upset with me and your mother but there's no avoiding this. If there had been trust me your mother and I would have found a way to so none of this would have had to happen."

"So where are you exactly planning on taking me?" I asked.

"To the place I've called home since I was fourteen in Long Island." He said.

"Fine." I said with a huff and I marched up the stairs. I threw the door to my room open angrily and pulled my suitcase from under my bed. Before I knew it I was slumped on the floor sobbing with Juniper's tiny arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, Mia its all ok." She cooed soothingly.

I looked up into her brown eyes, "No it's not ok. How can he expect that once he comes around sixteen years later to come fetch me and help him clear up something he couldn't handle and agree to it?"

"Look where you're going won't be all bad, your uncle Grover and I will be there too." She whispered.

"Really?" I asked her.

Juniper was now packing my suitcase for me, "Yes that was our home as well."

Before I knew it I was in the back seat of my dad's black Jeep speeding down the country roads.

"Mia, your mom can't wait to see you." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"We didn't want to give you up." He said.

I stayed quiet and my dad took the hint the rest of the ride was quiet and sort of awkward. Finally a hill topped with a tree came into view. Three dark figures were running up it. One was slightly larger than the other two. My dad and I raced up to the hill just to see two people and something that was completely horrifying.

I was lugging a suitcase and my father was running as fast as he could up the hill in the slippery waist high grass. The thing once I got closer I realized had a huge build and only one eye. It took a swipe at the taller of the two figures.

"THALIA!" my dad screamed as the beast slung her over his shoulder.

Suddenly my father had a sword….ok now this was really getting weird!

"Run down past the pine tree and down the hill, don't stop until you reach the porch of that house!" my dad ordered to me and the other girl.

"What about you?!" I asked.

"Don't worry about me just make sure you two are safe. Do you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded and he charged into attack on the monster. The other girl and I ran as fast as we could down the hill and didn't stop until we were at the porch of the huge house that materialized when we passed the pine tree. While we were running I had looked back to see if my dad was ok…the last thing I saw was the monster stalking off with two limp figures slung over his shoulders.


	4. Amelia's Beginning

**Amelia**

We sat there on the porch of the house to catch our breath. The girl looked at me and smiles, "You must be my sister."

I looked at her. She looked so different. Her hair was long and sandy blonde, her features were elfish, and her eyes were the same polar blue that my dad's were. She was tan like he was and she was taller than me by a couple inches. She did however have my mom's thin build.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"I'm Claire." She introduced herself.

"Mia."

"So are you ready to see what's going to happen?" she asked as she stood and walked over to the door.

I stood up and joined her there before she knocked on the door. Before she even finished knocking the door swung open revealing a half man half horse with curlers in his tail and a mug of steaming tea.

The mug he was holding crashed to the floor and shattered. He looked on us and pulled us into the house. There was the faint sound of Sinatra playing in the background.

"Where are your parents?" he asked us right away.

Claire looked me and I decided to answer, "We don't exactly know."

"Follow me." He said.

"You must be Chiron." Claire blurted.

He turned and smiled at us, "Yes I am he."

"My mom told me about you." Claire said.

"It's quite fortunate that you two made it here safely." He smiled.

We followed him through the house to a sitting room. He sat there and an invisible servant brought out some tea.

Claire took a sip and looked at Chiron, "So our parents told us that you'll be able to take care of us."

Chiron looked at the two of us. I know I looked like a mess, my medium length shaggy raven and blue hair was windswept and plastered to my pale gold face. My electric blue eyes were bloodshot from my crying session. My clothes were stuck to my thin body and I was shivering even by the huge fire in the fireplace.

"Claire, Apollo has volunteered to be your patron to help you with your ability. Amelia your patron will be Zeus." Chiron said.

"Wait who exactly are our parent's parents?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother is a daughter of Zeus and your father is a son Hermes." Chiron explained calmly, "You two can stay here for the night and we'll get you settled in tomorrow."

Then the back door opened with a small crash, "Yo C-Man, I'm here now so I'm going to like head down to my cabin and see what's up."

"Mr. Jackson you will not head down to your cabin and go annoy your aunts and uncles. You're going to stay up here and not complain about it."

Then someone came into view, he was around my age if not a year older. His hair was black and unruly and his eyes were a mischievous green. He was pretty tall and muscular and he looked like the kind of kid that you'd have to keep an eye on at all times.

"But C-Man, I want to go see my bros…." he whined.

"Where is your sister Seth?" he asked.

Then a girl came into view, "Hi Chiron, sorry about getting here so late."

She was tall and fit. Her hair was curly and honey blonde. Her skin was perfectly tan and her grey eyes were set on Claire and me.

"No that's fine. I would like you to meet Claire and Amelia Castellan they're new around here." Chiron introduced us.

The dark haired boy walked toward us, "Well hello ladies, I'm Seth Jackson and I would love to be your tour guide around here you know I can show you all the cool places around this place."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'm Charlie his twin sister, don't listen to him he's an idiot."

"Well heroes I think it's time we got you situated into rooms so you can rest up for tomorrow." Chiron said before standing up.

We followed him down another hall and he pointed up a flight of stairs, "Girls you'll have the first room on the right, Seth you know that yours is on the left."

With that he left us at the foot of the stairs. Claire started up the stairs and I followed her. The others were behind us and Claire stopped at the first room on the right.

Seth was lugging his suitcase past us, "You know I could use some company, I get pretty lonely when I'm alone."

His sister rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him he'll be fine."

She pushed the door open and Claire and I followed. She set her suitcase on one of the three beds in the room and pulled her curly hair into a ponytail.

"So you're new around here huh?" she asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah we are."

"Well you're going to love it here." She smiled.

I shrugged out of my soaked hoodie and hung it over the radiator before shrugging out of my soaked jeans and into a pair of pajama pants. Claire was doing the same as was Charlie.

"So do you guys know where you'll be staying?" she asked, "Are your parents demigods like mine?"

"Our parents were a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hermes." I replied.

"Oh so you're like Seth and I, do you have a patron yet? My grandmother Athena claimed me and my grandfather Poseidon claimed Seth. Usually that how it works with grandchildren of the gods."

"Well Chiron said something about Apollo being my patron." Claire said.

"That's interesting." Charlie said as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"He said something about me having the ability of prophecy." Claire shrugged.

"Ok you're probably going to get stuck in there with a bunch of boys. That's mainly all that stays there." Charlie explained, "So what about you?"

"Um he said something about Zeus." I muttered.

"Have fun in there." She snorted, "There's only a couple people that inhabit that cabin."

"Great sounds fun." I muttered as I climbed into my bed.

Truth be told I wasn't the most social person in the world. I liked being left alone so I could think without interruptions. It was always something I did. Ever since I was younger I would go off on my own when I needed space. The only time I was ever really around people was when I needed to be.

"So if you'd like I can show you guys around before breakfast." Charlie said.

"That would be awesome." Claire said.

I pretended like I couldn't hear and went to bed. The next morning I was awaken by the sound of a shrill alarm. I bolted upright and looked around the room. Claire and Charlie were nowhere in sight. There was a knock at the door, "So are you up yet sleepy head?"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Seth, we met last night remember?" he asked in a duh tone.

"Oh yeah, give me a minute."

"Chiron said I had to take you down to your cabin so hurry up." He called.

I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. I threw on some clothes and made sure I had everything before going out into the hallway where Seth was leaning against the wall with a Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition in his hand. Kate Upton on the cover in a skimpy bikini.

"So you're new around here huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"So which cabin am I taking you to?" he asked me as we exited the house to the back porch where the sight took my breath away.

"The Zeus cabin I guess." I shrugged.

"So you'll be my neighbor." He grinned.

"I guess so."

"I think we're going to get along quite well." He said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think we're going to be friends." He said.

"Look I don't know how well that will work out for you but I think you're crazy."

He smiled, "Well you're one of those girls. Trust me by the end of the summer I will have your heart."

"I think you need to take a reality check and get your ego under control." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your story?" he asked as we passed some volleyball courts.

"Um I just finally met my dad last night for the first time and then he and my mom were drug off by something with one eye and then there's some prophecy about my sister and I and I have no idea what the heck is going on and why the heck I'm actually telling you all of this."

He grinned, "So you're part of that prophecy huh?"

"Yeah I am."

"So you know that my sister and I are a part of that too?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah something about when you turn eighteen you either make some really wonk decision or you save the world. My dad went through a similar thing awhile back himself." Seth shrugged.

"So you talk about it like you're not even worried." I said.

"Eh if you're a cool person you'll make the right choice and I can tell that you're a cool person by the way you talk to me." He shrugged.

"So now you're some form of person reading guru?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know it babe." He flashed me a sarcastic smirk and walked me over to a huge white cabin.

"Here you go, Winter should be in there if you need her, she's your cousin. Her dad is your mom's full brother or something. Well I'll catch you later…"

"Mia." I said.

"Short for Amelia?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I like it." He smirked.

He knocked on the huge door and a bedraggled girl answered, "What do you want Seth….oh hi you must be new."

"Winter this is Mia Castellan; she's your cousin, her twin Claire is staying in the Apollo cabin." Seth said.

I looked at her and she smiled, "Come on, I'll show you around and we can get you settled in."

I looked over at Seth who gave me a huge grin, "Actually Win, I was thinking about taking her on the tour myself."

Winter rolled her eyes, "No I'll take her on the tour. Knowing you, you'll just show her all the places where you've made out with multiple girls."

Seth rolled his eyes sarcastically, "You used to be on the Seth train until you met Diego. I was actually planning on showing this girl around, there's something I like about her."

Seth waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, "The Seth Train?"

"Well that's what Win likes to refer to it as." Seth said.

"Come on Mia, we'll get you situated and then I'll show you around a little better than our idiot friend here can." Winter said.

She opened the door and gestured for me to go in before her. I saw Seth make a kissy face at her and her stick her tongue out at him before closing the door.

"Don't mind Seth he can be a little overbearing at times. Whatever you do though don't fall for his games." Winter said.

"So are we the only ones in here or something?" I asked.

"My twin brother Jared is in and out of here but my older sisters Summer and Autumn are over in the Aphrodite cabin." Winter explained.

"So there's two sets of twins?" I asked.

Winter nodded, "My parents can't keep their hands off each other."

"So you're my cousin?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah my dad Jason Grace is your mom's biological brother, it's a little crazy considering the circumstances. Technically my dad is a son of Jupiter but a long time ago the Greek camp merged with the Roman camp, that's how my dad met my mom."

"So our parents have the same mom but a different dad?" I asked her.

"Zeus and Jupiter are technically the same people so not really." Winter shrugged, "It's pretty screwy. The first time it was explained to me I was so confused."

I nodded, "So your mom's a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yeah and she hates it." Winter laughed, "So what about your dad?"

"I guess he's a son of Hermes." I shrugged.

"Do you even know your parents?" she asked curiously.

"I just met my father last night and they were carted off by a Cyclops before I could meet my mother. They had to give me…"

"They had to give you up because of the prophecy didn't they?" she asked knowingly.

"So is there anyone who doesn't know about this thing?" I asked her.

"Not really, well not really at camp at least." Winter said.

I noticed the boy in the corner of the room reading something, "So who is that?"

"Well that would be my brother Jared." She said, "Hey Jared stop being anti-social and introduce yourself."

He stood up and outstretched his hand, "Hi I'm Jared."

I took his hand and shook it, "I'm Mia."

"Wonderful, now if you excuse me I have some things to do right now."

Winter rolled her eyes, "He's trying to impress Emily Marie."

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll meet her later, she's Jared's crush." Winter explained in a hushed voice.

Winter pointed to a bed close to the others that were being used, "Here's your bed unless you would like some privacy."

"No this is fine thanks." I said.

"Cool, just put your things there and I'll go show you around, unless you want Seth to show you around we could go find him." Winter said.

I set my suitcase on my bed and followed her out of the cabin. Winter was about the same height as me and she was fit. Her hair was chocolate brown and she had some purple running through it in a peek-a-boo layer like my blue. She had tan skin and she looked almost Native American. Her eyes changed color constantly.

Once we walked out the door our path was already blocked by Seth, "Trying to sneak her out without me noticing?"

Winter rolled her eyes, "So do you want Seth to show you around?"

Seth grinned, "Of course she does, Diego was looking for you anyway."

"Do you really want Seth to show you around because I can if you don't want him to?" Winter asked.

"I think I'll be ok with Seth, you can go find Diego." I shrugged.

Winter looked at Seth skeptically, "If you say so, I'll see you at lunch later."

"Sounds cool, save me a seat." I joked knowing that there would be tons of seating options.

"Will do Mia." Winter smiled.

With that she walked off toward another cabin that looked like it would come to life at any moment. I looked over at Seth who already had a cheesy grin plastered to hi face, "I knew you liked me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, let's just get this tour over."

"Well then just follow me." He grinned.

I followed him down the gravel path, "So on your right is the most amazing beach in the world, it's also where we do our water activities."

"So I'm guessing you like the water." I said.

"Of course I do, my patron is Poseidon." He said.

There was an awkward beat and I watched him as we came to a huge white building, "This is the arena where we hold chariot races, battle strategy and sparing classes, things that involve sharp weapons." Seth said.

"So do you really think that this whole prophecy thing is going to turn out the way it's supposed to?" I asked.

Seth looked over at me, "I think everything will be ok."

So we continued our tour and finally we came to the woods, "Come on I want to show you something."

Without thinking he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the tree covered gravel trail, "You're going to love this."

I followed him and realized that he still had a hold of my hand. It didn't feel really weird at all to be holding Seth's hand it actually felt kind of natural. Seth looked over at me and then looked at our hands, "I'll so have your heart by the end of the summer."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my hand away, "Whatever."


	5. Claire's Beginning

**Claire**

Charlie walked me down to the cabins; we left Mia with Seth figuring that she could handle herself. Charlie was pretty cool and we got along pretty well. We walked along the path that led to the cabins and she chattered on about things.

"So you're really going to love it around here." Charlie said as we came a little closer to the cabins.

Finally she stopped in front of a gold cabin, "Well here you are."

She knocked on the door and a guy answered. He was tall and tan not to mention toned, "Oh hey Charlie."

He had a slight southern drawl. Charlie grinned, "Claire this is James Solace, James this is Claire Castellan."

"It's nice to meet you Claire but shouldn't you be over in the Hermes cabin?" he asked.

"Your dad is her patron." Charlie said.

"Well then on that note that was awfully rude of me Miss. Claire." He smiled.

"Well do you think you could get her settled around camp or do you want me to do it?" Charlie asked.

"I think I can handle it Miss. Charlotte." James smiled.

"For the love of Ares James it's just Charlie." Charlie said.

"Well you can get settled in at the Athena cabin and I can take care of Miss. Claire here." James said.

"Thanks James." Charlie smiled, "Claire if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Thanks Charlie." I called as she walked away.

James opened the door, "After you Miss." He smiled.

Once inside the cabin James found me a bed next to a girl who was a little older than me, "This is my sister Breanne."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Breanne shouldn't be in here right now she should be in the Hephaestus cabin." James said.

"You know how boring it can get over there." Breanne said, "And by the way you can call me Brea."

"I'm Claire." I said.

"Cool another girl to hang out with when I sneak over here." Brea smiled.

"Our parents are a son of Apollo and a daughter of Hephaestus." James explained.

"Our parents happen to be Will and Nyssa Solace." Brea added, "Who are yours?"

"Well I never really got to meet my parents because they gave me up for my safety but I guess their names are Luke and Thalia Castellan, a son of Hermes and a daughter of Zeus." I said.

Brea looked at me, "Shouldn't you be over there then?"

"No grandpa is her patron and she's staying in here." James explained.

"Oh cool, do you know why?" Brea asked.

"Something about the gift of prophecy." I shrugged.

"Wow." She said, "Well I have to get going before Bailey, Diego, and Cooper notice that I'm gone."

"Well good riddance." James said as she walked out, "Do you want a bed closer to everyone or do you like it here?"

"This is fine, its not too far away." I smiled.

I set my suitcase on my bed and James smiled, "So you ready for the grand tour then Miss. Claire?"

"You can just call me Claire." I said.

I followed him out and we walked along the gravel path, "So Claire how do you like it so far?"

We were a little ways down the path and he had shown me a lot, "It's amazing here."

"It's one of the greatest places in the world." James said.

"So where did you grow up?" I asked him.

"On my dad's family farm in Tennessee." James replied.

"Cool sounds like a lot of fun. Are you close with your family?" I asked

"We're pretty tight." James shrugged, "What about you and your family?"

"Like I said I never really got to meet them and I literally just met my sister last night." I said.

"Things will get better. So where did you grow up then?" he asked.

"I grew up in upstate New York with my parents' friend and the Oracle of Delphi Rachel Dare."

"Oh cool." He said.

James was pretty cute with his light brown hair and his grass green eyes. We walked down the path in silence and I didn't find it awkward to be there alone with him.

Finally we came to a huge white pavilion, "So this is where we eat lunch and we sit by cabin. No one can mix tables you sit with your cabin. Those rules have been set since the camp was started." James explained.

"So that's kind of harsh." I said.

James nodded, "Don't worry we'll get you settled in and help you find your niche."

"Thanks James." I smiled.

"Come on let's go grab some lunch you must be starving." He said as we made our way to the pavilion.

After lunch Chiron called Amelia and I to the Big House as James called it to talk about some things. The main focus was the prophecy.

"So ladies, you need to undergo some serious training. Claire, Apollo has decided to come down and help you with your abilities and Mr. Solace has offered to help you with your defense." Chiron said to me and then turned to my sister, "Amelia you will train with me and Mr. Jackson. He has offered to help you with your fighting skills but I believe both of you will be naturals seeing as your parents were some of my best warriors."

"What about the prophecy?" Mia asked.

"Well we'll discuss that in private classes and through council meetings which both of you are to be a part of." Chiron said, "So on that note my heroes, Apollo is waiting in the attic for you Claire and for you Amelia we will be going down to the archery ranges. If you're anything like you mother we'll need all the open space we can get."

Mia looked at him, "Why?"

He smiled, "You'll see. Claire dear you best not keep Apollo waiting he gets rather restless when it comes to waiting."

"Um where exactly is the attic?" I asked.

"On the third floor at the end you'll see a ladder, climb the ladder and you'll be in the attic. Best of luck Claire." He smiled before he pulled Mia onto his back and galloped off.

I reached the third floor and could hear the fain sound music behind the trap door in the ceiling. I climbed the ladder and came face to face with a blinding smile, "Well haven't you grown up?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You've grown up…you know since…oh wait you wouldn't remember that you were barely six months old." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He extended his tan hand, "I, honey, am Lord Apollo, god of the sun, music, medicine, and prophecy."

I looked at him and he smiled, "Well darn you don't believe me do you?"

"You mean to tell me that you're a god?" I asked him.

"Claire I am Apollo would you like me to prove it?" he asked, "Because I can prove it."

"No that's fine; just help me out with this gift you gave to me." I said.

Apollo flashed me another impossibly white smile, "Well then let's get started."

I literally spent three hours in the attic with a womanizing god who kept hitting on me and giving me different pet names. After that was over Apollo walked down the ladder with me.

"Well I'll meet you right back in the same spot next Monday." Apollo said.

James was leaning against the wall in the living room. Apollo walked past him and patted his shoulder, "She's a keeper."

James blushed and I sort of did too, "Nice to see you too grandpa."

James walked over to me after his grandpa was gone for sure, "I have no idea what that was about."

"That's ok." I said.

James and I walked out of the Big House to a small shed that he later explained to me was the weapon storage shed. We decided that I was pretty gifted with a sword. He trained me over at the arena and apologized multiple times because he claimed he was better with a bow and arrow.

Finally dinner rolled around and James informed me that we were done training until tomorrow. So I decided to see what my sister was up to. She was different but I think we were going to get along just fine. I found her sitting on her bed in her cabin looking at something.

"Knock, knock." I said before walking in.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Oh hey Claire."

"So how did training with Chiron go?" I asked her.

"Oh it was pretty tough, by the time he got finished with me, Seth took me out in the woods to train. So I'm pretty beat, what about you?" she asked.

"I wasn't doing as much physical work as you were but I have a headache now." I admitted. Apollo had worked my brain pretty hard.

"Tell me about it." Mia said.

I realized that she was looking at a locket, it was almost exactly like mine but silver, "Hey don't worry we'll find mom and dad."

She looked at me, "Yeah."

"I know you probably resent them for the whole ordeal but they're really trying." I said.

She looked at me, "They didn't care about us until they needed us, how can you say they're trying?"

"Mia they had to do this. It wasn't their choice." I said.

She didn't say anything. Instead she chucked the locket across the room and started to cry. Ok now I knew that I was dealing with a human. Before this Mia had shown no emotion from what I could tell, like what I had picked up about my mom. She was the same in that way.

I hugged her, "Mia we're going to find them and then we'll sort this all out."

She hugged me back, "You know you're pretty cool for a sister."

"Same to you." I smiled.

We sat there talking about our lives before this all happened so we knew a little more about one another. Mia and I sat there talking until the horn signaled curfew. I bid her goodnight and then went back to my own cabin. James was sitting outside waiting for me.

"Hey you kind of just disappeared after dinner." He said.

"Oh I decided to go catch with my sister. You know trying to get to know her better." I said.

"Cool did you guys get anywhere?" he asked.

I nodded, "I think so."

We headed into the cabin where everyone was beginning to settle down a bit and I changed quickly and fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow. I drifted off into another nightmare no different that the ones I had since I was six.

_"Sooner or later your daughters will come and rescue you, they'll fall straight into the trap." The voice was cold and harsh._

_ I knew that I was standing there but I don't think anyone could see me. My parents were there, my mom still unconscious and my dad was fully awake. They were in a cage of some sorts in a dark room. My dad was crouched over my mother._

_ "If you hurt my daughter I swear there will be hell to pay and if my wife doesn't make it through this you'll pay for her death." My father sneered at the voice._

_ "Your wife will be fine; it was just a tiny whack on the head. Think about when she pushed you off a cliff." The voice taunted._

_ "So help me Ethan if you do anything to hurt any member of my family besides me you will pay for it once I get out of here." My dad hissed._

_ "You never did change did you, always willing to put yourself there instead of someone else getting hurt. You don't scare me anymore Luke you've become soft." The other voice hissed._

_ "You can't even show your face Ethan." My dad said._

_There was the sound of a door opening and then my mom stirred. My dad sighed in what seemed like relief._

_ "Where are Amelia and Claire?" she asked her voice was hoarse._

"_They're at camp, they're safe with Chiron." My father assured her._

_ She opened her eyes and I felt like she looked right at me, "I hope they are."_

_ "They'll be safe as long as they're there." My father whispered._

I woke with a start and realized that the horn was sounding signaling breakfast. I hurriedly changed and waited for everyone to wake up and then I headed to the pavilion. My parents were still alive and they needed to be saved. I had to tell Mia about this. I scanned the pavilion for her and I didn't see her at the Zeus table.

After breakfast I ran into her, "I was looking…."

"For you?" she finished my sentence.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"I was thinking." She replied, "Did you have a really weird dream about mom and dad last night?"

I nodded, "So you had the same dream then?"

"Well at least we know that they're ok." Mia said, "I think I know where they are."

"How?" I asked.

"Did you notice that there was the sound of dripping water?" she asked.

"No."

"Well there was, and it was dark. They're in a cave or something." Mia said.

"Wow that narrows it down there are thousands of caves in America and millions in the world Mia." I rolled my eyes.

Mia shot me a dark look, "Don't kill the Holmes mojo."

"Holmes mojo?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's when I go all Sherlock Holmes." She rolled her eyes.

"Look we can't just rush into this, we need to train a little more and then we'll see what Chiron says about saving our parents. Maybe he'll send someone to do that for us." I said.

Mia looked at me, "You're probably right."

"Well that's settled I better get going, James is waiting for me." I said.

"Same, Seth is most likely doing the same." She sighed.

"We'll talk more after lunch, we have some free time." I said.

She nodded, "See you later Claire."


	6. The Quest

**Amelia **

Whatever Claire said about mom and dad still didn't really comfort me. I just met them and I only got to see my mom and I had blown up on my dad. Claire so far was pretty cool but we definitely had different views on the whole situation. Winter was pretty cool too but she did have Diego to go hang out with and I wasn't exactly best friends with Charlie.

Seth on the other hand was pretty awesome but was I going to let him know that? Probably not, it wasn't like his ego needed to get any bigger. He was working with me on defense moves in the woods.

"Ok when your opponent strikes try to deflect the strike by using the flat of your sword." Seth said walking me through the motions.

After we practiced that one move for hours, Seth finally looked at me and grinned, "Ok I think you need to cool off."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Seth smiled, "I think we can take a break and go swimming."

I looked at him, "Where? Chiron will just catch us not doing what we were supposed to do at the lake."

"That's why I have a secret spot." Seth said.

I followed him a little farther down the path along the river. Finally we came to a nice meadow where there was a small brook.

"It's deeper than it looks so be careful." Seth warned as he waded in. He was barely off the bank but it was already up to his waist. I took off my shoes and took off the t-shirt I was wearing over my tank top. I waded out to Seth who smiled at me. The brook was so clear and I could see all the fish that were swimming around.

"Ok I have to show you something." Seth said, "Grab my hand."

I did as he said and instantly he pulled me under the water. At first I panicked and tried to squirm away from him. He kept hold of my hand and then I felt like I was running out of air.

"Relax." Seth whispered.

I looked at him and screamed, "What the heck is going on?"

"Remember you're dealing with a grandson of Poseidon." He whispered.

"How can I understand you and how the heck can I breathe under water without drowning?" I asked.

"I can form air bubbles under water." He explained.

"Oh right." I said.

Seth chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Will I now?"

He nodded, "I have a feeling that you'll be spending a lot of time with me."

"Whatever you say Seth." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey do you want me to take away your air?" he asked jokingly.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Oh but I would." He whispered.

We sat at the bottom of the brook in the air bubble and talked about anything. It was pretty easy to talk to Seth but I guess that was the product of his laid back, easy going persona. He reminded me of a surfer with his style. Today it looked like his hair was perfectly ruffled, his eyes were a bright shade of green. He was wearing an orange camp tank top and a pair of blue swim trunks.

"So how do you like camp so far?" he asked me.

I had only been here for about a week and I must admit that it was truly amazing, "I like it a lot so far."

"Good, so I guess you're going to the fireworks then?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah Claire and I were going to go with a huge group."

"So do you think you could go with me?" he asked.

"As…?" I asked.

"My date." He answered.

I looked at him, "Maybe as friends but not a date yet."

He smiled, "So there's still the possibility for a date?"

I laughed, "Maybe."

"Good because I think I really like you." He grinned.

"You've barely known me a week." I pointed out.

"I fall hard what can I say?" he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and he held his arms open. I scooted closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. We sat there for a while and I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Seth woke me up.

"Hey sleepyhead, I think we need to head back." He whispered.

I looked at him, "I think you might be right, what time is it?"

"It's right before dinner." He replied.

With that he kicked off and we were at the surface in a matter of seconds. By the time I was on land I was completely dry. I was guessing that was another of Seth's Poseidon perks.

We were back at the pavilion before dinner was served and I snuck in and took a seat next to Winter. She looked at me and then at Seth who was smiling at me from his table.

"So the day with Seth?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're wearing that goofy I've-been-with-Seth-all-day-smile. So what did he do, recite the poem of players everywhere or did he tell you that you're the only girl who has ever made him feel whatever he's feeling?" she asked jokingly.

I looked over at her, "Actually he took me to a brook in the woods and we sat down at the bottom for a few hours. He asked me to the fireworks but I told him I wasn't ready for a date."

Winter looked at me, "Well that's a new tactic."

I looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Whenever there's a new girl at camp Seth always tries to be the first to woo her. Then he breaks her heart and she stays hung up on him for ages." Winter explained.

"Did it happen to you?" I asked her.

"No, I met Diego before any of that happened. By the way I have to introduce you to him and a few others." Winter said.

"Oh ok." I said.

Seth smiled at me and I blushed. Winter just rolled her eyes and went to go give her offering. I followed her and decided that I would wait this whole Seth thing out before I made any type of decision.

Later that night Winter took me out to introduce me to her friends. Claire and Charlie were there as was Seth who smiled at me and decided to take the spot on my other side. We were sitting a little ways from the cabins on the beach. I shivered a bit and before I knew it something was draped over my shoulders.

I looked back at Seth who smiled, "You looked cold."

Winter looked at us and then decided to talk, "Ok Mia, Claire this is Diego and Melina Valdez they're twins, James Solace he has an older sister Brea I think Claire you already know him, and Emily Marie Zhang."

After all the introductions Jared finally arrived, "Oh and Claire this is my twin brother Jared."

We sat there for awhile and Seth was slowly getting closer to me. We were just talking and getting to know everyone. Soon enough everyone agreed that it was time for bed and Seth took it upon himself to walk me back to my cabin.

"So what did you think of everyone?" he asked.

I watched Winter and Diego who were walking ahead of us; his arm was wrapped around her waist, "Well they're all really nice."

"So are your sister and James a thing or something?" Seth asked.

"I have no clue all I know is that they're friends." I shrugged. They were walking ahead of us too. They were really close and he wrapped his hoodie around her.

"I think you should go to the fireworks with me." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Seth I already told you as friends." I said.

We stopped at the Zeus cabin, "Well here's your stop and I'll see you in the morning."

"Can we please work on something other than what we've been working on?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He said.

I handed him back his hoodie, "Well then I guess I'll prepare to be bored."

Seth chuckled, "Trust me when I'm around nothing is ever boring."

"Sure thing Seth sure thing." I rolled my eyes.

He grinned and kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Seth." I said before going into my cabin.

I watched as he walked away to the cabin next door before changing into my pajamas. Just as I was about to pull back the blanket on my bed there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Chiron standing there.

"Amelia would you please come with me to the Big House immediately?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded, "Sure what about Claire?"

"Already taken care of." He said.

I followed Chiron to the Big House where he ushered me into the living room. Claire was already there and so were Charlie, Winter, Seth, and James. I also noticed some blonde guy in the corner. He flashed me and impossibly white smile and then went back to watching Claire intently.

"It's time for you guys to save your parents who from my understanding have been separated. Hopefully wherever your parents are that's where Hestia is being held." Chiron said.

"But they're not, they're together." Claire protested.

"Wait Hestia as in the goddess of the hearth?" I asked.

"Claire, my young hero, we've sent scouts out and they're separated." Chiron said and then turned to me, "Yes, she's disappeared and the gods can't find her."

"So how are we going to save them and find Hestia if they're separated?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing, we're going to have to send out two quests, one goes in search of your mother and the other is in search of your father." Chiron explained.

"So you want us to go on two separate quests to find our parents and then find Hestia?" I asked.

"Claire will lead one and you will lead the other." Chiron nodded in confirmation.

"So you've got to be kidding me right?" Claire asked, "I've barely had a week of fighting and you want me to lead a quest?"

"You won't be alone my young hero; you'll be allowed to have two others with you." Chiron said.

"So you want us to lead two quests with two other people of our choice for each quest?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, "Now I need each of you to visit the oracle, she's waiting in her cave."

"Cave?" I asked.

"Follow me young heroes."

Claire and I followed Chiron through the woods when finally we stopped at a cave far out in the woods. All I could see in the dim firelight was a woman in a black cloak.

"She's waiting for you, just go right in." Chiron smiled at us.

Claire and I walked into the cave and stood there, then figure didn't even turn and she started to talk. Green smoke began to swirl around the cave. I looked over at Claire and my eyes widened. The smoke began to take shape…the shape of our parents.

The smoke figure that took the form of my mom spoke first, "Two sisters torn apart at birth, lead two quests to save the hearth."

Then the figure in the form of my father spoke, "Opposite paths, north and south, that lead them to what they seek, one will be strong the other weak."

My mother took over, "Find them both then seek the hearth, to receive the prophecy they were given at birth."

The smoke subsided and the figure in the cloak blinked a bit and lowered the hood of their head. Claire instantly ran forward and hugged the person.

"Rachel!" Claire grinned.

The woman smiled, "Claire what are you doing in here?"

"You just gave us a prophecy." I said.

"You must be Amelia." She smiled at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Well girls you better get back to Chiron, I'll be sure to see you off in the morning." Rachel promised Claire.

As we walked back to Chiron I couldn't help but replay what had just happened in my head. That was weird, the last line. How come we have to receive it when everyone knows it?

"So how did it go?" Chiron asked as he pulled Claire and I onto his back for a ride to the Big House.

"It went fine." Claire said.

"Well when we get back we're going to discuss this, and you'll choose who you're taking with you." Chiron said.

We were back in no time thanks to Chiron and we were seated in the living room where everyone was watching us.

"So ladies could you tell us what the prophecy stated?" Chiron asked.

"Two sisters torn apart at birth, lead two quests to save the hearth." Claire began.

"Opposite paths, north and south, that lead them to what they seek, one will be strong the other weak." I said.

"Find them both then seek the hearth, to receive the prophecy they were given at birth." We finished in unison.

Chiron looked at us, "The last line, it puzzles you doesn't it?"

We both nodded, "What does it mean by 'receive the prophecy they were given at birth?" I asked.

"Well part of the prophecy was lost and your grandfather didn't want the first part of the prophecy release." Chiron explained.

"Well then if it wasn't released how does everyone know about it?" I asked.

"Well we know that we're a part of it, we don't know exactly what it is though." Charlie explained.

"So with that ladies, who will you be taking with you?" Chiron asked.

"I think I should go with Mia." Seth said.

Chiron looked at him, "Seth you can't make that choice, Mia has to."

Seth protested, "She needs someone with a lot of fighting experience, with my background I fit that perfectly."

"Claire's going to need someone who understands prophecy to go with her, if she doesn't things might get a little confusing." The blonde man stepped in.

"Apollo you know what Zeus says when it comes to divine intervention." Chiron warned.

"Well all I'm saying is that someone with an understanding of prophecy with her." Apollo said.

"Well then that means I'll have to go with Claire because I understand prophecy." James said, "That is if you don't mind Claire."

"Well then that leaves Winter and I." Charlie said.

I stepped up, "Well I'll take Winter and Claire can take Charlie."

Chiron smiled, "Amelia you're taking with you Seth and Winter, and Claire you're taking Charlie and James?"

We nodded. With that Chiron ordered us to get some sleep because we were scheduled to leave early in the morning. Seth walked with me to my cabin.

"Look you didn't have to take me if you didn't want to." Seth said.

"No I wanted to, we're a team." I shrugged.

"I just thought that if I was there I could fight and help you." Seth shrugged.

"Look Seth, I want you there. I'm not that close with Charlie or James." I said.

Seth grinned, "Thanks Mia."

I shrugged, "No problem Seth."

With that he said goodnight and then before I knew it I was being pulled out of bed by two people I least expected to see.

"Mia you have to get ready."

I opened my eyes and they came into focus on Grover and Juniper. I sprang out of bed and gave them hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Do you think that we were just going to let you go off on your fist quest without saying goodbye and good luck?" Grover asked.

"I just didn't expect you guys to be here." I said.

Juniper handed me a backpack, "I packed everything you need."

"Thanks." I said.

"Now get ready and we'll meet you up at the hill." Grover smiled.

With that I did what I was told and then I headed up to the hill where I could see everyone else waiting.


	7. Realizations and Complications

**Claire **

We stood at the top of the hill in silence. Rachel was there and she patted my shoulder, "You're going to do fine."

Chiron trotted up with a bulging saddlebag. He smiled at Mia and I, "Well before you go we have parting gifts."

Mia looked at me but stayed silent. She was standing in front of the couple who raised her. Chiron opened his bag and pulled out two bracelets. He handed each of them to Mia and I. Mia's was silver and mine gold like our lockets.

"These are gifts from your grandparents. Tap them and they turn into shields." Chiron explained.

"Wow thanks." Mia and I said in unison.

Chiron then pulled out something else, how he fit it into his saddle bag was a mystery. He handed it to Amelia. It was literally a six foot spear that once she touched it crackled with electricity.

"That spear is exactly like your mother's it was a gift for her from your grandfather. It will disguise itself as a mace canister." Chiron smiled.

Then he turned to me, "This was your father's old sword. He discarded it when he picked up his newest weapon which sadly he can't rid himself of since its part of him punishment."

When Chiron said that it made me seven times more curious to know exactly what my father did. I did notice however that Mia was looking even more conflicted with her curiosity.

He handed me a three foot bronze blade. The sword felt perfect in my hand and he handed me the sheath for it. After I sheathed my sword Chiron pulled out yet again another gift.

He handed Mia a set of silver arrows and me a set of gold, "These are gifts from Artemis and Apollo who seem to have taken a liking to the pair of you."

Mia and I stood there. Chiron smiled at us, "I remember both of your parent's first quests."

With that he sent us off on our separate paths. Mia headed south while I headed north. Argus, the camp security guy drove us to the train station and that was as far as he could take us. I shouldered my backpack before sliding out of the van. Mia followed and was trailed by Seth and Winter. She looked over at me and smiled, "Well I'll see you later then."

I smiled, "Yup I'll see you later."

Mia hugged me tightly. That surprised me because I didn't peg her as the type of person who would hug someone before not seeing them for awhile. Anyway I hugged her back and then we parted ways. I didn't know exactly where they were headed but I knew where I was headed…to Detroit. We figured that would be a good place to start anyway. It was going to be a long train ride.

Charlie was close behind me and James was behind her. There was at least an hour before the train arrived so I suggested we grab some breakfast. They agreed with me and we headed over to the nearest Starbuck's while James headed over to McDonald's.

"So which parent do you think they're hiding where we're headed?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure. But I really have a feeling that this is a trap. I had a dream the other night about my parents and they were together in some sort of cave. I honestly think that this is just a trap." I said.

"So you think that they're trying to trick you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I think that my parents are together and whoever Chiron sent to scout might be working for whoever took my parents and Hestia."

Charlie's eyebrows scrunched together, "That's weird Chiron sent out our best scouts, he sent out Winter's older sister Summer and he also sent out Emily's older brother Tristan."

"Are Summer and Tristan trustworthy?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, "Maybe that's what they wanted to scouts to see. They probably knew that we were sending scouts. Then after that they moved your parents to where ever they were keeping Hestia. Without Hestia there on Olympus to keep the peace things will start to go bad."

"So we have to try to warn Mia." I said.

Charlie shook her head, "What we need to do is figure out where they're supposedly hiding you parents, then we'll see if they're actually there. If not maybe there'll be some form of clue leading us to them and Hestia."

I nodded, "You're right."

We sipped on our iced lattes and nibbled on our muffins while we waited for James. He came back holding a greasy McDonald's bag. Finally our train arrived and we grabbed our own compartment. We told James about our theory and then he looked at us.

"So you think that your parents are together but they want to make you think that they're not as a trap?" he asked.

Charlie and I nodded. Then we noticed a suspicious looking woman. She was wearing a huge sunhat, her large body was covered in a huge flower print sundress, and she was wearing sandals. The thing was that she was carrying a dog in her purse. A little Chihuahua that eyed us.

Charlie let out a cuss word, "Shit, that's Echidna."

James and I looked at her, "As in the chimera Echidna?"

Charlie nodded, "Hopefully she doesn't realize what we are."

"I think her little puppy knows." James said.

"Look the first quest my dad ever went on he had to face her. She decided to attack when they were at the St. Louis Arch. My mom warned me about her."

"So what is she doing with a puppy, going to some dog show?" James asked.

"That's not exactly a normal Chihuahua." Charlie explained.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"That's the chimera." Charlie said as Echidna decided to take the compartment across from ours.

"I pictured it bigger for some reason." James said.

"It's not in its full form. It's only this small because of the mist." Charlie said.

She dug through her backpack and pulled out what looked like a journal, "My mom and dad made this for me when I was a baby, they made one for Seth as well. So don't worry Mia is safe."

She opened the journal that was just a simple leather covered book with Charlie's name on the front. Inside though there were tons of colorful, highly detailed, descriptive pictures of different monsters, spirits, and what ever else we may encounter in our lives.

She flipped to a page in the middle and smack in the middle were the woman and her dog in the compartment. We looked at one another and considered what we were going to do. I noticed that Charlie was fidgeting with her knife; it was a gift from her mom and dad. She had a ton of different weapons but she told me that her knife was her favorite. Just like her mother. James had a quiver of arrows and a bow stashed in his backpack.

Chiron had scored us some magical backpacks that held everything we needed and never got heavy. I wish they made them like that for school. So we sat there on the train and looked around for a way to escape before Echidna attacked.

We had been on the train for about an hour and then it happened. The lights went out and the train came to a stop. There were a few panicked screams and then there was a roar. Charlie, James, and I bolted for the exit. But little did we know that it was all the way in the other part of the train. So imagine this; three teenagers running for their lives from a Chihuahua and what looked like a middle-aged lady. Seems pretty funny. Guess again. It was not funny at all. There were a few more screams as we passed by and the chimera wasn't in puppy form. It was in full form. A fire breathing lion with a gigantic scaly green snake tail and spikes down its back. It was a miracle that it fit on the train.

Charlie explained to me that the Mist covers up what we don't want mortals to see. So I was wondering what they were seeing, if they could see anything. Finally after a few close calls with some fiery Chihuahua breath and some curses from Echidna we made it to the exit right before the power returned to the train. We jumped off leaving Echidna there to curse at us as we ran farther away.

We could see the skyline of Detroit a little ways away. So we grabbed our things and then we headed off towards the city. This was going to be harder than we thought. This was going to be a really long quest. James walked beside me while Charlie walked a little bit ahead of us with the map.

"So how was surviving your first monster attack?" he asked.

"Not bad at least it didn't involve any combat." I shrugged.

"Well you're a natural when it comes to combat." James shrugged.

I smiled at him, "Thanks for a grandchild of Apollo and Hephaestus you're not bad yourself."

He smiled and we continued to walk. James was pretty awesome and not to mention cute. Charlie was still up ahead of us and I wondered what was going on with my parents. If they really were separated. What if they really were and my dreams were just tricks from whoever took them. James noticed the look on my face and he looked over at me, "Don't worry we'll save your parents."

"Thanks James." I smiled.

"No problem." James said.

Without thinking James wrapped his hand around mine. Just as he did so Charlie looked back and raised her eyebrow, "Geeze I feel like a third wheel now. We're almost there and then we can grab something to eat and figure out what we can do for transportation to Montana."

"Sure thing Charlie." James smiled.

He still held my hand as we walked onward to Detroit. Charlie kept looking back and smiling at us and then she look back ahead and pretend that she saw nothing. I was walking with James and I think I liked him but I wasn't quite sure. Finally he let go of my hand and we continue until we find a place to eat.

**Thalia**

I looked around the last I knew I was with Claire after sixteen years of not seeing her. I had barely caught a glimpse of Amelia before I was knocked out by that stupid Cyclops. Luke was next to me he looked over and smiled, "Hey Thals."

"What are they planning on doing to the girls?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I'm not sure."

"Well we have to do something, come on use your Hermes skills and get us out of here." I said.

Luke picked his hands up and I could hear the faint jangle of chains. How original…they uses chains and shackles. I sat there and then I remembered that I had a bobby pin in my hair. I shook my head until it fell out. It was silver and blue it had been a gift from Artemis for my wedding. I picked it up and managed to pick the lock on my shackles. Luke looked over at me and smiled, "I should have known that you had something."

"Yeah I forgot about it." I said as I managed to unlock him. We stood up and made our way to the door. They weren't smart enough to take our weapons; figures. I readied Aegis and my spear and Luke readied Backbiter. I still hated that thing but he had to keep it as part of his punishment.

As Luke and I broke out I felt like I was twelve again. It was way too easy to get out and then Luke looked at me, "We were decoys. They knew Chiron would send them after us."

"We have to warn Chiron." I nodded.

We found some water and Luke dug a drachma out of his pocket, "Chiron, Camp Half-blood."

The centaur's face popped up he was playing cards with Mr. D on the porch of the Big House, "Thalia, Luke what's going on?"

"Chiron where are the girls?" I asked.

"They went on a quest to save you and Hestia." Chiron replied, "Where are you two?"

"Chiron we were decoys, they tricked you." Luke said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

I looked around and realized that we were in the Cyclops's house that captured us all those years ago. He didn't seem to be home at the moment. All I knew is we weren't far from camp at all.

"We're not even two miles from camp." Luke replied.

"Get back here we have a lot to discuss and we can sort things out."

Luke and I got back to camp happy to find that our cars were waiting there for us. Chiron stood at the top of the hill and smiled at us, "Welcome home heroes."

"Chiron where are our daughters?" Luke asked.

"They were sent out on two quests to find you." Chiron replied.

"Well we need to contact them immediately and tell them that they need to come back and then we'll send them to find Hestia." I said.

"We were just decoys. They were planning on capturing the girls." Luke explained.

"We sent scouts though to make sure that you were really out there." Chiron said his face was grave.

"Well they probably had shape shifters. I know Kronos's forces." Luke said.

Chiron led us into the Big House and we contacted the girls. We found Amelia first. She was somewhere in a swamp.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked.

"Amelia you need to get back to camp now." Luke said.

"Why? Where the heck are you?" she asked.

"We're at camp." I replied.

"What?" she asked.

"We were decoys you need to come back and then we can sort out your prophecy." Luke said.

"Ok we'll be back soon." Amelia promised.

Then we finally got ahold of Claire. She was in the city, hopefully she wasn't too far from camp.

"Mom?"

"You need to get back to camp ASAP." I said.

"Fine but how are you there?" she asked.

"We were decoys they were planning on trapping you." Luke said.

"I'll be there soon."

Now all we had to do was wait. The girls were on their way and now we could sort out whatever their prophecy said. Luke looked over at me after we had cleaned up and bit. We were in one of the Big House rooms.

"They're going to be fine Thals." He promised.

I hugged him tightly, "I know I'm just worried about them."

"They'll be ok, they're on their way back to camp and then we'll get to talk things over with them." He whispered.

He kissed me before we went downstairs. Chiron was waiting for us with some tea and I nervously paced the living room. Pacing was something I always did when I was trying to sort things out.

I hope Luke was right and this was all going to work out. Hopefully this was going to be easy.


	8. Reunions

**Luke**

Thalia was pacing around our room; the girls wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I know she was freaking out but her pacing was going to burn a path through the floor. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Thalia they're going to be ok."

"Luke I'm really concerned." She whispered.

"Thals there's nothing to be concerned of. The girls are tough." I whispered.

She looked out the window that overlooked camp and smiled, "I really did miss this place."

"Well it was home to both of us." I whispered.

There were a few campers playing volleyball, some were headed over to the canoe lake, others were practicing their fighting. Those were the type of things Thalia and I used to spend our time doing.

"Why did have to be our daughters?" Thalia asked.

"Because of what I did." I whispered, "I would take all of it back if I could."

Thalia looked at me and smiled, "Luke it's not all your fault."

We stood there looking out the window like we've done so many times before. Finally Thalia decided that we she was tired. She cuddled up to me and fell asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow. I kissed her head and fell asleep myself.

**Amelia**

I literally got to camp the next morning. My parents were alright and they were back so what the hell did the prophecy mean? Seth and Winter were walking on either side of me and we walked up to the hill. There was something that I found a little weird about this whole thing. What if Hestia was also a decoy?

Claire was already waiting for us at the hill with James and Charlie. We both took a deep breath and headed down to the Big House where we were pretty sure that our parents would be waiting for us. We opened the door and walked in, sure enough there they were.

My mother was sitting in one of the armchairs and my father on the couch. Chiron was in his wheelchair and there was Mr. D the camp director.

"Oh Lord Apollo you had more brats?" he looked at my parents.

My mother shot him a glare, "A lot of us did Dionysus."

My mother looked exactly like me. Her hair was the same raven color and her eyes were the same bright electric blue. My father was sitting there and I remembered that we weren't exactly on the best of terms. My mother stood up and crossed the room to us. She hugged us. There was a sniffling noise and I realized that she was crying. I instantly felt bad for thinking all the thoughts that I had about them. They didn't want to give us up.

"Mom are you ok?" I asked.

She sniffled, "I'm fine Mia."

Mia, my father had called me Amelia right away. That was different. Maybe she was the one who started the nickname.

"Thalia you should give the girls some air." My father chuckled from the couch.

My mom let go of us and smiled, "You're both so grown up."

"They're sixteen now Thalia." My dad smiled.

My mom returned to her seat and Chiron wheeled himself forward, "You girls we'll talk about this later, why don't you enjoy some time with your parents?" Chiron smiled.

Claire and I nodded and we headed out to the cabins. My mother followed me to my own and my father followed Claire. I hadn't gotten the chance to meet my mother that night and Claire was in the same boat when it came to meeting my father.

My mom smiled at me, "You don't know how many times I had wanted to bring you home after I visited you."

I looked at her, "You visited?"

She nodded, "We visited you and your sister until you were three."

I smiled when I suddenly remembered that I had memories of a woman singing to me in a room. I knew that the woman hadn't been Juniper because the voice was different.

"So what exactly did dad do in his past?" I asked her.

"Well he believed that the gods were unfair and that they needed to be punished. These weren't exactly his own thought no. They had been twisted through dreams by your great grandfather Kronos. So your dad actually hosted him and things got out of hand. In the end your father saved us all but he didn't escape without punishment." My mom explained.

"Really he did all of that?" I asked her.

She nodded, "He was brainwashed though. I saw him during the duration of whatever he was doing and he wasn't himself at all."

I spent a little over an hour with my mom catching up and talking about things. She finally smiled at me and asked me about the one thing I was hoping wouldn't come up.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Not exactly yet." I admitted thinking about Seth.

"So who is he?" she asked.

"Seth Jackson." I blushed.

"Mia things will all work out. I wasn't exactly the best with boys myself when I was your age." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

She shook her head but didn't elaborate. I looked over at her and decided to ask her something, "What's my middle name?"

"Diana. Your full name is Amelia Diana Castellan. Claire's full name is Claire Delphi Castellan." My mother whispered.

"Diana?" I asked her.

"Well it was going to be Artemis but we decided that you would thank us later for making it Diana." She said.

"Why Diana though is there a reason?" I asked her.

"Well there's the fact that Artemis and Apollo took a liking to you girls that day you were born. Artemis wants to take patronship of you and Apollo is Claire's patron." My mother explained.

"Artemis wants to be my patron?" I asked her.

My mom nodded, "I told her that was up to you. I wasn't going to make you go through what I did just to stop a prophecy."

I looked at my mom still seriously confused so she decided that now would be a good time to explain.

"Well Artemis has this group of girls, they're known as her huntresses. I happened to become one later in my life after I was positive that your father had betrayed me. You're sworn off men and you run around with the huntresses in search of extremely dangerous monsters."

I looked at her, "She wants me to join her hunt?"

My mom nodded, "She wants to take you under her wing."

"Do you think that I should?" I asked her for some reason my mother's opinion meant a lot to me.

"You'd have to leave your life behind and have to stay away from boys." She smiled.

"What made you quit?" I asked.

"Your father." She smiled.

"So would she be mad if I didn't join?" I asked.

My mom shook her head, "She still wants to work with you though."

"Cool." I smiled.

I sat there with my mom when suddenly I found myself throwing my arms around her in a sobbing mess. My mom hugged me back and I realized that she was crying herself.

"Oh Mia things are better now." She whispered as she smoothed my hair her touch was gentle.

"I feel so bad for all the things I thought about you and dad." I sobbed.

"Mia it's only natural." She whispered.

She held me until I stopped crying, "There, there Mia."

I looked up at her, "Mom did you ever regret having to give us up?"

She smiled at me with teary eyes, "Mia there wasn't a day where I didn't think about driving miles away to go and snatch you two up and take you home. I knew you were in good hands though."

"Mom I love you." I whispered.

She smiled at me, "I love you too Mia."

My mom and I sat there a mess of crying, messed up, horrifically sad people. She was like me. Quiet and someone who rarely shared their feelings. I looked at her when we finished our episode and she smiled, "I love you honey."

"I know you do mom." I whispered.

That night for the first time in my life I fell asleep listening to my mother sing to me as she smoothed my hair. This was something that I never thought I would ever experience in my life. I know Juniper was trying her hardest but I still knew she wasn't my mother.

**Claire**

I sat there with my dad who was trying his hardest to catch up and make up for the years he had missed. I sat there and enjoyed his company. I hugged him tightly like I didn't want him to go anywhere. I really didn't want him to go anywhere. I wanted him to stay there where he was forever.

He stayed with me until I fell asleep that night. Even then I really didn't want him to leave from fear of losing him again. He stayed there until I eventually let go of his hand.

The next morning he was sitting in a chair waiting for me to wake up. I sat up and smiled at him, "Hey dad."

"Hey I think we should head down to the Big House to sort this all out." He smiled.

"Dad did you and mom regret giving us up?" I asked out of nowhere.

He looked over at me, "Of course we did but we knew that you both were in good hands."

So with that we walked over to the Big House to receive the biggest surprise of our lives….well Mia and I's lives at least.


	9. What the Heck?

**Yay I feel so awesome! Two stories in one day tha****t's pretty good for me! Anyway I know that this chapter is a little off the wall and I'll try to make sense of it in Amelia's ****POV so be patient i****t'll all come in time my dinosaur minions! Read, Review, Enjoy, and RawR and thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter...even if it was one person! :D**

* * *

**Claire**

Mia and I sat in the living room of the Big House across from Chiron. Our parents were on either side of us. We knew somehow that they were hiding Hestia somewhere in California. My parents seemed to think that they were holding her in Hades. Mia sat there with the same expression she always wore and my stomach was in knots. Whether Mia's was I would never know she didn't let much on.

"So girls you'll be on a quest to save Hestia, the problem is you can only take one person each." Chiron said.

"Does that exclude our parents?" Mia asked.

Chiron shook his head, "Your parents are capable for it but the matter of them wanting to go is the problem with that."

Mia and I looked at our parents who smiled. Finally my dad spoke, "You don't need to take us, we'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"So that leaves the matter of who you want to take with you." Chiron said.

Mia looked over at her friends, "Seth, I want to take Seth."

Seth smiled at her and nodded, "Consider it done."

"I'll take James incase something with my prophecy happens." I said.

"No problem Miss. Claire." James smiled.

"So four, which still technically breaks the rules but its necessary." Chiron said.

So there we were waiting to be sent off on the quest officially. My parents hugged us goodbye and bid us good luck. Charlie hugged me and then Winter hugged Mia. This was going to be weird without Charlie who knew everything about monsters and whatever.

* * *

Argus once again transported us to where we needed to go. Chiron booked us a flight to L.A. which was where the entrance to the Underworld resided. Mia was seated next to Seth and I was seated next to James. James looked over at me and smiled, "Thanks for letting me come along."

"It's no problem, like your father said I would need someone who understood prophecy." I shrugged.

"You're different from the other girls around camp." James said.

"Really?" I asked. We were walking around waiting for them to announce our planes arrival and that we could board. Mia was somewhere with Seth I think they went to go get something to eat.

James and I were waiting in line at a Subway for our lunch. I stood there with James and then the unthinkable happened. Two security guards walked past and they weren't normal security guards. They were almost transparent and they looked skeletal. James looked at me, "We need to find Mia and Seth those weren't normal security guards. Those are controlled by someone who knows some pretty dark magic."

We ducked out of the line and went to go find Seth and Mia. James and I were practically running to find them.

"Whoever created those have to be around here somewhere. The creator can't be too far away." James explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well those things can only be called by someone who knows how to summon them. The one who summoned them has to be close and so they can control them without any possible inference." James explained.

Finally we couldn't find them anywhere. Then they called our plane, "Flight 764 to Denver will be boarding in an hour and a half."

I looked at James, "We have to find Mia and Seth."

"I know we need to hurry though we can't miss that flight." James agreed.

We began to run again and finally we found them. They were running from the same pair of security guards. They literally ran into us and knocked us down. We quickly decided to split up once again hoping to throw off their trail. James and Seth went left and Mia and I went right. We wove through crowds of people apologizing along the way. I hoped we didn't attract too much attention and that it just looked like we were trying to catch our flight. Mia and I ducked into one of the many gift shops and prayed that Seth and James were ok.

"What the hell were those things?" Mia asked she was pretty out of breath.

"I don't know James was trying to explain to me what they were but he didn't get to finish. All I know is they're looking for us and whoever summoned them must be close." I said I was out of breath myself.

"So you're saying that someone sent those things after us?" Mia asked.

I nodded, "James said that the only people who can summon them are really into the old black magic stuff."

"So who would be sending them after us? What do they want with us?" she asked.

"That is an answer I don't have. I was wondering if it was whoever took mom and dad. Possibly someone who was working for this person." I said.

"Which means they know where we're headed? That means someone must be inside giving all this information out. We have to find James and Seth and get to our plane." Mia said.

"Are we going to warn Chiron or something?" I asked her.

"Once we're far enough away from here we will. The thing is we're not positive that there's someone passing along information from camp. Maybe they're just good at guessing games maybe this was a total coincidence." Mia said.

"We still have to see what Chiron says about this because I really don't think that this is coincidental. I think that this was planned and someone knew we were headed out here." I said.

"We should go find the…OUCH!" Mia and I were taken to the floor by something or someone.

We looked up to find ourselves inches away from the snapping jaws of a gigantic black dog that was the size of a rhino. Somehow Mia was able to reach her backpack that had been thrown to her side. She pulled out a can of mace and opened it. The weight lifted off our chests and we made a break for it.

"You carry mace?" I asked her.

"Well now I have it in two forms…" she shrugged.

"Why are you carrying mace you could confuse it and think you're grabbing your spear!?" I asked as we ran knowing that the pepper spray wouldn't hold off the hound for long.

"Grover always taught me to carry a canister of the stuff incase of emergency." Mia said as we turned and jumped over the back of a bench.

* * *

Finally we found Seth and James just as the last call for our plane we made it just in time and just as the skeletal security guards found us. The flight itself was going to be a whole other story in itself. Apparently Mia was scared of heights.

James and I sat in our seats our breathing had finally slowed so we decided to relax. Our carry on bags were at our feet.

Mia leaned up with Seth and poked my shoulder, "We'll tell Chiron once we get to Denver, we have a four hour layover there."

"Tell Chiron what?" Seth and James asked.

"Whoever sent those things must've known before hand that we were headed to the airport. Think about what happened on the train to Detroit. Whoever sent Echidna must've known that we were on the move. When we were headed out to Virginia someone sent a hydra after us. We think that there might be someone in camp passing along information to whoever is behind all of this. We want to talk to Chiron and see what he thinks about the situation." Mia explained.

"That would make a lot sense considering that suddenly your parents show up and things seem to be going better." Seth said.

"Girls did you notice anything funny about your parents yesterday?" James asked.

I sat there, "My mom seemed normal but from what Mia said about my dad he seemed pretty quiet."

"Were either of them fidgety?" James asked.

"No neither of them were. When I talked to my mom she knew things that no one else would've known about me or even herself. Did dad say much?" Mia asked me.

"Not really dad was really quiet." I said.

Then Mia caught on to what James was saying, "Wait you're thinking that they weren't our parents. They have to have been our parents."

"No they were your parents but something seemed off. When I saw your parents their eyes seemed to be glazed over. They're possibly being controlled by someone. It's just a thought it might not be the case but it's definitely something to consider." James said.

"Mind control?" Seth asked, "The last time there was mind control used my dad was young. Something about a Giant War. I remember my dad telling me that there are certain things someone can do to control someone's mind and make them act like a zombie."

"The only thing I can think of is a potion from either Circe or Medea. Something that can cause the person or people of choice to do whatever they will them to do." James said.

"So now we're throwing mind control into this crazy equation?" I asked.

"There has to be another explanation to the information and the monsters knowing exactly where we were. The control over your parents could wear off and they could be really helpful in piecing this all together." James said.

We all hushed up as a stewardess passed by us. Mia looked at James like he was possibly onto something, "So there has to be someone inside camp passing the information. The information about our parents came from Summer and Tristan. What if they were captured and controlled to say what they were told to say?"

"That would make sense. Whoever took Hestia was trying to lead you into a trap; they want you to be lured to them so they can try to gain control of you two. This was something someone put a lot of thought into." Seth said.

"So first our parents were a decoy, and now they're trying to stop us from reaching Hestia. They want to prophecy to fail, whoever is behind this wants something to happen. They want something horrible to happen." I said.

"Exactly, they probably have Hestia hidden somewhere in Hades most likely somewhere no one will want to go. Somewhere that whoever goes in will have to face their worst fears." Seth said.

"No you don't think that's where they're holding her do you?" James asked.

"This will be extremely dangerous and yes it'll be tough but I think we can make it through if we stick together." Seth said his usual goofiness gone and replaced with a grim seriousness.

"Tartarus is going to be tough." James muttered.

* * *

The rest of the flight we stayed quiet. I tried to ignore the distant thunder in and tried to get some sleep. I rested my head on James's shoulder and before I knew it I drifted off into a nightmare.

_The corridor was dark but there was a soft glow. I could feel myself following the glow to another corridor. This corridor was full of things straight out of someone's darkest nightmares. Monsters, giants, everything you could imagine were trying to break out of what looked like a prison cell. There was a man no older than my mother standing in the middle of them wielding a black sword and odd green fire lit up his features._

_ "Back to Tartarus with you!" he demanded._

"_Prince of the Underworld you will no longer rule us once the summer solstice hits. Our rulers will rise and we will break free. You will have no power over us." A giant with horrid taste in loincloth sneered._

_ "Your ruler will not rise if we have anything to do with it. Now I command you to tell me where you have hidden Lady Hestia." The man demanded._

_ "Foolish prince you will not get answers out of us only riddles. Once the children of Thalia and Luke find her it will be all too late. The rulers will be raised and we will reign once again. A world of chaos and discord. The Olympians won't know what hit them." The giant sneered._

_ "I command you as the prince of the underworld and the son of Hades to tell me where your accomplices have hidden the goddess Hestia. You will be punished if you don't reveal the location of the goddess." The man demanded._

_ He looked tired. His hair was shaggy and he had a stubbly goatee going on like he had been guarding this prison for a few days. He wore an aviator jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of black Chuck high-tops. _

_ "The goddess had been hidden in a place not even we know of." The giant sneered._

_ "Tell me the truth I command you to tell me the truth." The man said._

"_Not even we know the exact location, all we know is we'll be free before the children of Thalia and Luke can find her." The giant repeated himself._

_ My dream shifted to my parents. They were standing in the middle of what I assumed was their kitchen. They were standing there at the island my mother was looking at a photo album._

_ My dad wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry about them Thalia they'll be ok."_

_ My mom looked at him, "I hope you're right."_

"_Thals honey they're tough girls." He whispered._

_ "Luke they're still inexperienced they haven't trained enough." My mom muttered._

_ "Thalia, you'll get to meet them as soon as they get back Chiron thinks it'll be best for you to stay away." Luke whispered._

_ "So he sends out for Egyptians to make shabtis?" Thalia asked, "They'll feel like we've lied to them again."_

_ "We'll have a lot of explaining to do to them." My father nodded._

That's when I woke up. What the heck was going on? The people who I thought were my parents weren't my parents. I haven't even gotten to meet my real parents. They weren't even real people. I sighed and then looked over at James who was listening to his iPod. Mia was talking to Seth. I shrugged off the dream or at least the last part about my parents and tried to get some more sleep. What the heck was going on here, why did everything have to be so confusing?


	10. She Would Do the Same

**Well I have another chapter up Yay! usually I'm not very good at updating things...thanks to those who reviewed once again they're super helpful. RawR :D enjoy!**

* * *

**Seth**

Mia and I were looking for a water fountain so we could contact Chiron and tell him what happened. James and Claire were handling something for dinner since we hadn't eaten since breakfast. Mia looked nervously over her shoulder and then we found one. It had enough mist, there was no one around and we were tired.

Mia and I walked over and threw a drachma into the rainbow, "Oh goddess Iris please accept my offering. Show us Chiron at Camp Half Blood."

Chiron's face came into view. He was sitting in his room listening to his Sinatra, "Amelia, Seth is that you?"

"Yeah we're on layover in Denver and we thought we might want to talk to you about something." Mia replied.

"Is something wrong heroes?" he asked.

"When we were at the airport there were a group of skeletal security guards like the ones my dad dealt with. Whoever summoned them must've known we were at the airport. The thing is we also think that the only way for any of them to know what was going on is if information was being passed from within camp." Seth said.

"Well we'll see what we can do about finding a spy is there anything else children?" he asked.

"Claire had a dream on the plane about monster and some guy. Apparently we have until the summer solstice to find Hestia or they break out of their prison." Mia said.

"That's troubling, and in this dream did she know the man in it?" he asked.

"No she told me that he referred to himself as prince of the Underworld though."

"Once you get into Hades I want you to find him he will be very helpful to you." Chiron said, "He's an old friend of your parents', mainly your mother's."

"Who is he?" Mia asked.

"Nico diAngelo, son of Hades." Chiron replied, "He was another one of my heroes."

"So you want us to find this guy and he'll help us?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, "Nico knows the Underworld very well, he'll surely be able to help you."

"Thanks Chiron."

With that the Iris Message was disconnected and Mia looked over at me. She looked tired she didn't sleep on the plane. We sat over by our gate and waited for James and Claire to get back with some food. Mia rested her head on my shoulder and before I knew it she was asleep.

Mia was pretty awesome, she was definitely different. I really enjoyed getting to work with Mia everyday, that's how awesome I thought she was. I know that she has some trust issues going on but I know she trusts me.

* * *

Finally James and Claire walked over with a nice greasy bag of fast food. Mia instantly perked up when she heard the words cheeseburger, French fries, and Dr. Pepper. Mia and I were seated together once again and I had to keep her from freaking out on the plane.

"So do you think we're going to find her by then?" Mia asked me.

I looked over at her, "We'll find her don't worry about it."

"Thanks for coming along Seth." She smiled at me.

"It's no problem Mia."

"Do you think that I would let you go into the Underworld without me?" I asked her.

"I didn't think you would." She replied.

"Besides you would do the same for me." I smiled.

Mia smiled and a small rosy blush began to creep onto her cheeks, "Yeah I would."

"So that's exactly why I'm here." I said.

Mia smiled and nodded. She stayed quiet for a long time but I noticed that she looked like she was about to throw up. I did the only thing that seemed rational at the moment….I grabbed her hand. She looked over at me and smiled slightly.

There was just something about Mia that had me drawn to her the moment I saw her. Maybe that was what she was designed to do but she had me to the point where all of my thoughts concern her. Maybe this is the wrong thing to be thinking about when we both could possibly die.

The rest of the flight to L.A. was a piece of cake. Nothing happened, everything was ok. There wasn't a single monster attack. We found a hotel close to that airport and waited it out to get some rest. Mia was snacking on some Sun Chips she had and I decided to join her out on the balcony.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her.

She looked at me and put her bag of chips down, "Nothing I was just thinking about this prophecy thing."

"Don't worry too much about it you know you'll do the right thing." I assured her.

"How are you so sure that I'll do what's right. Look at my dad, he did what he thought was right and he was reprimanded for it." Mia said as she hugged one of the pillows beside her.

"Mia you don't have to worry about that you'll do what's right." I smiled.

"Seth what if I screw all of this up?" she asked.

I decided to take a seat next to her, "Mia you're going to be fine. I know you'll do what's right and so does Chiron. We believe in you."

She looked at me and smiled slightly, "You really believe in me?"

I nodded, "Why shouldn't I?"

"You barely know me." She replied.

"I know you well enough to know that you'll do what's right in the end." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Seth." She smiled.

"It's no problem." I shrugged.

We sat there and looked at the skyline of L.A. It honestly was really amazing at night. Mia still looked troubled so I decided to see that I should hug some sense into her. I held my arms open and she snuggled into them. She hugged me and she fell asleep like that.

"You'll do the right thing." I whispered as I tucked her into her bed.

* * *

The next morning we were headed out for the Underworld. My dad told me a lot of things so I had a ton of extra drachma. We're luck I did end up having the extra because Charon has raised his fare since my father had been there.

The ferry ride to the Underworld was pretty interesting. Mia looked around nervously and Claire and James were looking about the same. I placed my hand on the small of Mia's back and I rubbed it in circles. She smiled at me slightly and went back to looking like she was terrified of what was going to happen.

"So what did Chiron say to you guys?" Claire asked.

"He said that we should find the man in the dream, he's a friend of mom and dad. He told me that his name is Nico. The thing is we don't have much longer until the summer solstice so we have to hurry to find this guy." Mia said.

"So this guy can help us?" James asked.

"If he's a son of the god who owns this place I think he'll be able to help us." Mia replied.

"So do we have any idea where this guy is?" Claire asked.

"That's the thing we have no idea." Mia said.

"The one you seek is guarding Tartarus." Charon said.

We all looked at him, "What?"

"The prince of the Underworld is guarding Tartarus for his father, I can't take you as far but I can give you directions to it." Charon said.

"Thanks we'll take that." Claire said.

Charon took as far as he could and gave us directions to get to Tartarus. This was not going to be easy but we set out to do so anyway. We looked at the lines to get into the Underworld. They were so long and slow even the EZ Pass line was going super slow but hey when you're dead time really doesn't matter due to the fact that you have all the time in the world.

* * *

We snuck past a bunch of dead people, none of whom I recognized and tried to find Cerberus. Cerberus was a huge three headed dog that guards the entrance to the Underworld. My mom had shared the trick with me to getting past him. I pulled a red rubber ball out of my backpack and tossed it far into the distance, "Fetch boy!"

Cerberus ran after the ball and we started toward our destination making sure that we were in before Cerberus could find us. My mom told me that Cerberus wasn't really that scary he was actually in need of a lot of attention.

"How did you know to do that?" Mia asked.

"My mom told me about a lot of things to prepare me for things like this." I smiled.

"Thanks I wouldn't have known what to do." She smiled.

"It's no problem." I shrugged.

* * *

We continued down the gloomy path to the fields of Asphodel. The dead were just aimlessly walking around. They didn't speak a word to one another. Then we found the gates to the Field of Punishment. Beyond that gate should lay the entrance to Tartarus according to Charon who claimed we couldn't miss it.

Mia and Claire took the lead and we walked past several different 'prisoners' who moaned and pleaded for us to help them. We kept walking and tried to ignore them. Finally we found it; the entrance to Tartarus. Sure enough standing there was a young man.

We cautiously approached him. Mia tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me are you Nico diAngelo?"

He turned to look at her and his already face went even paler, "Thalia?"

"No we're her daughters Mia and Claire." Mia replied.

"You look so much like your mother." The man commented.

"Thanks I guess. Can you help us in anyway Chiron told us to find you to help us navigate this place?" Mia asked.

The man hesitated, "You must be Percy and Annabeth's son it's been awhile since I've seen you." He pointed at me.

"Yeah and this is James Solace." I introduced James.

"Well I guess I can help you I think I might know where they're hiding Hestia." He replied.

Mia was looking at him and I could tell that she might have possibly found this man attractive. No Seth you need to focus stop thinking about Mia.

"You do?" Mia asked.

He nodded, "I will warn you it will not be easy to get to her."

"Well then show us the way you're officially in the lead." Mia said.

Claire nodded, "Seriously we need all the help we can get."

The man nodded, "Then follow me you guys have a deadline to meet."

* * *

We followed him through mazes of dead people, punishments, and lines. Everything until we reached a place where no one really goes. This place was dark, full of caves; you could just get the feeling that there were monsters crawling around somewhere.

"Ok I believe that they're holding Hestia in one of those caves over there. It's probably the one that's guarded most heavily." He said.

"So how are we going to get in there?" Claire asked.

"We'll have to use surprise attacks and kill them when they're least expecting it." Nico said.

So that was how James and I were stuck on attack duty while the girls ran in to go find Hestia. We had a day to get her back; really we only had a few hours to free her to get her back to Olympus. We knew that they were going to drain Hestia of her power to help whatever their cause was.

James and I were hiding behind a boulder waiting for Nico to give us the signal. James was armed with his bow and arrow and I was armed with my favorite sword. It was a replica of my father's sword Riptide and it was the best sword I could ever ask for.

Nico gave us the signal and James launched a volley of arrows that hit with deadly accuracy taking out a third of the guards. That's when I ran out. Trust me it was not easy. I could see Nico sneaking Mia and Claire in through another entrance to the cave. James and I were trying to hold them off the best we could but soon they sent out for reinforcements. That's when James and I were outnumbered by at least three to one.

"James can you fight with a sword?" I asked as we were back to back surrounded by monsters.

"Yeah but not as well as arrows." He replied.

"Well lets put those sword skills to use." I said.

We charged into battle and did what we could until we were overpowered.


	11. The End or is it?

**Ok this is the final chapter of Premonitions but there is more in the next one! Yay! there's a sequel. Well thanks for reviewing and reading. I hope you guys like this chapter and be on the lookout for the next installment in the lives of Mia and Claire. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy! :D**

**Mia**

Claire and I snuck into the cave with Nico. I could hear Seth screaming commands at James and I wanted to go help them. I didn't want Seth to get hurt at all. I looked over at Claire who was looking back at the entrance. We followed Nico deeper into the cave.

Finally we came across a heavily guarded cavern. Nico looked at us, "This cave is close to where….um….Gaea and Kronos lie." He informed us.

"Why would you guys put them together?" I asked them.

Nico looked at me and chuckled, "I have no idea, that was pretty dumb of us wasn't it?"

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered under my breath.

"So much like your mother." He whispered.

"Will you stop saying that so we can get a move on?" I asked. Claire elbowed me.

"Sorry follow me." He said.

We snuck around the guards and found ourselves in a narrow pathway. There was something glowing at the end of it. Nico motioned for us to stay quiet but to follow him. We followed him making sure not kick the little chunks of obsidian on the ground.

Without warning our brilliant guide burst into the cavern where there was a man pacing in front of a gold thing and a huge pit in the ground. This was something that came to me in dreams when I was younger. I used to shrug them off as nightmares but in actuality it was someone trying to tell me something.

"I see you've come here to join us Nico?" the man chuckled as Nico held his sword to the man's neck.

There was a cage sitting in the corner of the cavern. I could vaguely make out a woman cloaked in a brown cloak. I swallowed hard but I raised my sword.

"Release Hestia and there won't be any problems." I said somehow my voice sounded powerful and level.

The man looked at me, he had an eye patch, "Ahh so much like your…"

"Like my mother I know. Cut the crap and release the goddess and everyone will be happy." I commanded.

"I don't bow to little twits." He sneered and made a motion with his hand. An army of monsters came in carrying James but I didn't see Seth. James had a few bruises, a black eye, and his ankle looked like it was twisted in a way it shouldn't have been. Where the hell was Seth?

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

"The other boy?" the man asked he still had Nico's sword pressed against his neck.

"Yes where is he?" I asked.

"Mia!" I turned to find Seth running into the cavern.

James called from across the cavern, "Mia don't trust him he's working for them!"

I whipped around and looked at Seth who didn't look like he had a scratch on him. Claire looked over at me, "Mia he doesn't look like he just fought a whole army of monsters."

I looked at Seth, "You let me believe that you were on my side? You were the one who passed information to them weren't you?"

Seth looked at me, "Yeah that was the plan."

"So you used me like nothing but a little chess piece?" I asked.

"That's right Mia you were nothing but a little chess piece in Seth's game." The man with the eye patch chuckled and Nico pulled to sword tighter to his neck.

"Why Seth?" I asked.

"Because that's all we are to them….we're just there for their dirty work. Your father discovered that years ago. What happened to him for doing what he did? In the end he was reprimanded for it. He should've been considered a hero for what he did. They reprimanded him for it, especially your mother who had the same thoughts in the beginning.

Your mother was not the hero everyone made her out to be. She ran from the prophecy that was supposed to be hers. She gave it to my father who is no more a hero than your mother. They're all just doing what the gods wanted them to do. Now your father and Ethan here they were real heroes. They went with what they believed in; they found it time for a new age in life. Now your father is desperately ignoring calls from our leaders to join us. It's not too late for you Mia, Claire." Seth said.

I looked at him and gripped my spear tighter, "Seth why I trusted you?"

"That was the point Mia, and you can still trust me. You just have to join me." He said. I could feel my will power crumbling and I wasn't even the one with weak will power that was Claire.

"Mia don't listen to him. Do the right thing." She whispered.

I nodded, "Claire's right I need to do what's right and it's definitely not the path you've taken Seth."

Seth looked at me, "Well you've made your choice."

"Yeah and it sure as hell not the choice you're trying to get me to make." I hissed.

"Well then I have no choice but to kill all of you." Seth said.

To think I actually thought that I was falling for him! To think that I was just another one of those girls he'd add to his long list of the ones he's already burnt out. Nico clashed swords with the man with the eye patch. Claire went into battle to help James. That left me with Seth and freeing Hestia. I made a break for her cage. I could feel the goddess's orange eyes on me and instantly I felt calmer.

"Give up Mia you won't succeed if you follow them!" Seth called as I reached Hestia's cage.

"Seth you're going to get nowhere doing what you're doing. Maybe you're not doing the dirty work of the gods but your doing their dirty work." I said referring to his cause.

"I will be rewarded greatly and you would too, just join me Mia." He said.

I pushed him back with my shield. Somehow I felt like my mother was with me while I battled and I could hear somehow my father's voice in the back of my head telling me what to do. Thanks mom and dad.

Seth hit the ground with a grunt. But he stood up and drew his sword, "I really didn't want to do this with you Mia."

"Well you are so get over it!" I said as I deflected one of his attacks.

There was a cry of defeat on the other side of the cavern and I looked to find Nico with his sword point at Ethan's neck. Claire was still fighting the monsters. I looked into Seth's eyes, "You can just stop this. You could come back to camp with me."

"I'm sorry Mia but I can't do that." He said as he launched into another volley of attacks.

I could feel the heat of the goddess behind me. I looked back at her and she smiled. Seth had me backed against the cage. I pulled out my Swiss Army Knife that Grover had always made me carry and I opened it. This time the blade on the knife glowed bronze and it grew to the length of a bronze hunting knife.

I broke through the bars of the cage and then I ducked. There was a burst of heat behind me and before I knew it the goddess was standing beside me.

"Thank you Amelia." She smiled.

Seth stood up after being knocked down and bellowed, "You will pay for this, we haven't been defeated!"

"Seth what you're doing is wrong!" I was pleading with him now.

"No Mia what I'm doing is right." He shook his head in denial.

"Seth stop all of this please!" I begged him.

"I'm sorry Mia." He whispered.

With that he and Ethan disappeared leaving Nico and I to go help Claire who looked like she was tiring out pretty quick. She had been working on this for awhile. I would've been tired myself.

Soon enough we defeated most of the monsters the others just decided to run off and Claire rushed to James who didn't look any better up close. I could feel a presence beside me and I knew there were tears in my eyes. I had trusted Seth. I thought he was there to help me. All those things he had been saying about me being a good person. They were for different reasons. I tried to blink back the tears but they kept coming silently.

The goddess placed her hand on my shoulder, "Mia he'll see the light soon."

I nodded but I didn't say anything in fear that I was going to begin sobbing. I thought Seth was going to be there with me through this whole prophecy thing. I couldn't begin to imagine how Charlie would be when she heard the news or even his parents. What were they going to say about this? Their son was a traitor. Their son was working to unravel everything they had worked to attain all those years ago.

"I will see you again Mia Castellan, thank you for freeing me." She said before she vanished.

James winced as Claire threw her arms around him, "James you're ok!"

He smiled slightly and chuckled, "A little bruised up but I'm ok Miss. Claire."

Everyone looked at me and I smiled, "I'm glad you're ok James."

"Thank you guys." He said.

Nico looked at us, "Well we better arrange for you to get back to camp as soon as possible so James can be treated."

* * *

As soon as we were back at camp there was a huge party waiting for us on the hill to greet us and welcome us back to camp. The first people we saw were my parents. My mom smiled at us and my father nodded as we passed him to the infirmary taking care of James was little more important than a party.

Soon enough later that day James was back on his feet and enjoying the party with Claire. No one had noticed that Seth wasn't there with us or at least no one was asking. My mom walked over to me and smiled.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party with everyone else?" she asked.

"Oh hey mom I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" she asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Seth." I admitted truthfully.

"I knew there was something up when only three of you returned with Nico." My mom smiled sympathetically.

"Mom he's working for them. He wasn't there to help me he was trying to use me to get what he wanted and then he would toss me aside like all the other girls he's used." I whispered.

My mom hugged me, "Mia he'll see that what he's doing isn't what he wants. Trust me they all work that way. Your father realized that his views were wrong and he became a hero in the end."

"He told me that you and his father and all of the others who were involved in that whole mess weren't heroes." I said.

"Mia he'll notice that he's wrong sooner or later. Hopefully it'll be sooner than later." She smiled.

"Mom you're so sure that he'll realize all of this." I whispered.

"Mia I'm married to a former…how do I put this….um…I married your father. Let's put it that way." She smiled.

"It took dad how long to realize that he was wrong?" I asked her.

"It took your father five years but in the end he did what was right." My mom said as she wrapped her arm around me, "Seth will too."

"Thanks mom I just feel like I should've figured all of this out though. I felt like an idiot for believing that Seth was actually there to help me." I whispered.

She just hugged me, "We'll talk about this later, why don't you just enjoy the party right now?"

I nodded and followed my mom to the party where everyone was having a good time. Claire was dancing with James and they were smiling, Winter and Diego were off talking with their friends and then Charlie walked over to me.

"Where's my brother?" she asked.

"Charlie I'm sorry about Seth." I whispered.

"He died?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Worse."

"What?" she asked.

"He was the one passing information from within camp; he was the one who was helping them. Seth was part of this the whole time." I whispered.

"Mia you can't blame yourself for what happened with my brother." Charlie said.

"He thinks what he's doing is heroic." I whispered.

"He'll realize sooner or later but you need to try to help him realize that." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"It's my dad's little mantra, 'You can't give up on your family.'" She replied.

"Well I'll try." I promised.

"He can be saved Mia." Charlie smiled.

"You think so?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Now go and enjoy this party it is for you after all."

I followed her out onto the floor and my friends instantly swarmed around me. I figured things will be ok after getting to see all of them who didn't make it seem like they cared if Seth was a lost cause. It was something that kept nagging at me though. It was an irritating feeling that felt like it wasn't going away until I brought Seth back to reality.

"Mia can I talk to you?" I turned around to find my dad.

* * *

I looked at Claire who nodded and I followed my dad. I could see my mom talking to a blonde woman who looked a lot like Charlie. My dad put a hand on my shoulder and guided me through the crowd.

"Mia your mom was telling me about something that happened during your quest." He said.

I looked at him, "Yeah Seth was a traitor."

"He'll realize that what he's doing is wrong, I did eventually, and hopefully he realizes it sooner than I did." My dad nodded.

"Dad do you ever consider going back to their cause?" I asked.

He looked at me, "No I don't. I love your mother too much to consider anything like that."

He chuckled slightly, "I don't think your mother would let me."

"So mom's the reason that keeps you from going back?" I asked.

He nodded, "Well not exactly. She's a big majority of the reason but you girls are another reason that keeps me here."

"So you don't want to go back?" I asked.

"No I don't honestly it was worse than anything I've ever been through." He said.

* * *

Later that night I walked into my cabin and sitting on my pillow was note.

_You haven't seen the last of me Mia I promise you that. You will see that what I'm standing for is the way you should go. Until then we'll be enemies on the battlefield. That wasn't how I wanted it to be Mia. I honestly do like you. – Seth._

I crumbled the note into a ball and threw it into the brazier that was warming the cold cabin. Seth was going to be a tough case but I was going to get him to realize that what he was doing was wrong even if it was the last thing I would ever do. I would get Seth to see what he was doing was wrong. At least Claire ended up with her knight in shining armor. James was a good guy. I was going to save Seth and complete this prophecy and prove that I was a hero.


End file.
